Glorybringer Dragonet
by DragonArtemis06
Summary: The story of the glorybringer dragonet. How is this going to end?
1. Glorybringer Dragonet

Glory was feeling all the emotions she could feel, in a fraction of seconds.

Fear, happiness, incertainty...

She just discovered she was carrying egg.

Now, she was sitting at her big desk. She was alone, with only a couple guards.

She was wondering lots of questions, but the most important one: How she would tell Deathbringer?

While she was figuring out the dialogue, Deathbringer entered, making Glory, even more nervous.

"How is my queen" he said in a very smug and charming way. Hearing that made Glory wanted to yell to him, but she reconsidered, and just sighted.

"Hi" she said shortly, now, she was too busy with her thoughts to say another thing.

'How could I tell him' 'Hey, you know, we are having dragonets!' She thought sarcastically.

Imediatly he knew something was wrong.

He put a wing on Glory, and she let him.

"To much work?" He wondered.

"Guards, leave us alone" she said, with her voice trembling.

She didn't knew what to do, she just laid her head in his body and waited like this, long.

She was fighting with her scales, she didn't want them to change to a sick green and a pale pink.

"Hey..." he said soothly. "What's happening?" He finished.

'Well, it's time' she thought.

Finally, her scales won, and turned into a pale pink.

She smiled and looked down. He finally realised what was happening.

He jumped and put infront of her.

"Are you saying that...you...we" he said, and his voice broke.

She just nooded, and they embraced.

This is my first fic.

If you want a continue, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: this stories will be a little short, because of my lack of time :(. But I hope you like it ;). **

Deathbringer couldn't imagine that he would feel so much love for an unhatched dragonet.

Something was telling him that the dragonet will be a girl.

Glory had told the dragonets of destiny a couple of days ago, and their reaction was priceless.

Sunny, as it was espected, had jumped of joy and congrat Glory like a million times.

Clay, had just stared weard at her, nooding. Until he realized what she just said. By then, everyone was giving its good wishes to the future parents.

Fatespeaker was very happy too. She congrat the couple and guide Starflight to them.

Starflight, as always, started to give them advices and tips for the future dragonet.

Does advices just made Deathbringer even more nervous.

His head was already starting to thing in all the ways that this could be terribly wrong, but he calm down and reassure to himself, 'Happens what happens I would love you more than anything'.

He still could not believed his situation, the single thought of his dragonet...

'_His_...' he stopped. 'His and Glory's'.

When Glory had first told him, he froze.

He hadn't even thought of having a chance of even marrying someone in his entire life.

Then, the single thought of bringing a new life form with the dragon he loved the most, shook him.

**:) Thanks for the reviews in the last part (: **


	3. Chapter 3

The egg was hatching.

They had stayed with the egg very close to them in the last months, and now, it was happening.

"Deathbringer!" Glory almost shouted with a tinge of emotion in her voice.

Her scales were bright yellow with little pink and lime green spots.

They stayed very close, together, with their egg.

Deathbringer was staring to it while Glory was gazing at him.

And suddenly...

One crack, two cracks, and so on.

"Are you realizing what is happening?" Glory said. "What if something goes wrong and..."

"Everything will be fine..." he interrupted her.

"I will be perfect, just you and me and our little dragonet, just imagine it..." he finished, with that deep voice tone that drove her crazy.

Suddenly, a little black head with green eyes appears in between the egg shell.

They just gazed with their eyes wide open...

Glory put her talons around the little creature and her scales shifted to a pink tone while a big smile appeard in her face.

The dragonet was mostly like a Nightwing, but it had the tail like a Rainwing. Her inside wings were her special characteristic, she had this red to orange gradient that were obviously inherited by her mom.

"She's beautiful..." Deathbringer whispered. He kissed Glory softly.

"Wait" she said abruptly. "She has silver teardrops in her eye corners" she finished, almost in a whisper.

They glanced to each other and looked at the night sky.

There were two of the three moons, full...

**Reviews are love. Thanks for yours ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Three moons". That was the only thing that Glory could say.

The dragonet stared strongly into her eyes. She stared back, trying to find the correct thought, the correct words and the correct look.

She glanced to Deathbringer and he glanced back.

She wrapped the little creature with her wings, cuddling her. The feeling of immense love expanded throughout her chest.

Deathbringer wrapped Glory with his wings.

He kissed her softly and whispered to her. "Don't worry. She will have the happiest life as long as our existence can be remembered. With powers, or not."

She turned her gaze to him, deep inside his eyes.

She remembered why she had accepted to marry him, why she had accepted this life. Because she was in love with him.

And now, she had this perfect creature, the one that only love had been capable of creating, right here, between her talons.

This moment would have been imposible to imagine to that little and abused dragonet under the mountain.

"Nightfall..." she whispered. "We shall call her Nightfall."

The dragonet has already fallen asleep.

Glory carefully moved her into Deathbringer's talons.

He carefully but with clumsiness, held his daughter.

A special glimmer appeard in his eyes.

A little teardrop slipped through his handsome face.

"She...she is..." he started. "Beautiful" Glory finished.

She laided her head in his shoulder and sighed, with her gaze stucked in Nightfall.

"She looks like you" she said. "But I hope she does not have your smug behavior."

He let scape a sweet but still smug smile that she loved so much.

They stayed like this, for a long time.

They both needed rest. Deathbringer put Nightfall carefully in the bed they had prepared for her for months.

Glory was already curled up in their bed, with her eyes closed, thoughtful.

He curled next to her, feeling her warm scales brushing his. "Glory. I love you..."


	5. Important

Hello fellow Wof fans

As you can see, I have abandoned this story for a long time hehe.

I will keep writing, but the problem here is that, I have no idea how to continue this.

Feel free to bring up some ideas :3

With any luck, you will have another chapter really soon ;)

Loves you,

Artemis


	6. Chapter5

Some years later

It was late night. Glory was in her chambers, trying to get some rest.

Nightfall was sleeping soundly in her own chamber, next to Glory's. Usually she would get caught up in someone else's dream. Sometimes she would dream about events that happened even before she was born. This night was no exception.

She was in a cave she had never seen before. Some other voices were around, but apart from that it was quiet. Suddenly a giant, red Skywing approached her. She looked angry, really angry.

Sometimes, Skywings would visit the kingdom, but she had never seen one so big, neither so angry.

She was shouting to Nightfall, in an energetic way that scared her even more. Suddenly, the Skywing raised her tail and hit her right in the head.

Nightfall immediately felt dizzy, and confused. She tried with all her strength to stand up and fight as her dad had taught her, but she simply couldn't.

"HEY!" Someone screamed to the Skywing "Let Glory go!"

Nightfall woke up with a gasp. She immediately touched her head. She still could feel the ghost pain from the dream.

She knew she needed to go see her mother.

When she entered her mother's chamber, she was standing near the balcony, gazing at the moons. The responsible ones of her own gifts.

Glory turned around and knew exactly why her daughter was standing right there.

Glory thought that, getting out of that cave would be the solution. She thought that Kestrel had died with all her trauma, but she was wrong.

She gave a kind smile to her daughter, and extended a wing to her. She sat down, with Glory's wing covering her in a loving way.

Glory scales turned grey. She knew she was not a little girl anymore, but sometimes she couldn't helped feeling that way. That life in the cave haunted her almost every night.

How am I suppose to protect Nightfall from this world, if I can't protect her from my own nightmares? She thought bitterly. She felt she was not enough. She knew Kestrel was right. I'm a useless Rainwing...

"Mom" Nightfall interrupted "You're not a useless Rainwing. You are a brave and rightful queen. You've returned the dignity and stability to the tribe."

Glory scales turned from a sad grey to a dazzling indigo with crimson spots all over them.

"And" Nightfall continued "In seeing your nightmare, I realized how much you've fought to make this place safe and sound for me. Both, you and Dad have sacrificed and overcome lots of thing to get here. Just take a look at where we are, and look how you started. I really admire you for that"

Glory couldn't fight the tears back. She hugged her precious daughter tightly. She just couldn't believe her luck. A brilliant daughter, a loving husband, wonderful friends...

Suddenly, that life under the mountain seemed like what it was now, a bad memory in a life full of joy.

——————————————————————————

Hi! Sorry for leave you abandoned here, but I'm back!

I hope you like this chapter.

My idea was to explore a little bit of how Nightfall powers are affecting Glory and Deathbringer's life, and help them with their own traumas. I imagined Nightfall to be this little dragonet a little bit too mature for her age, with lots of wisdom, due to her powers.

Apart from Moonwatcher, instead of concentrating in the words (mind reading), she concentrates in the emotions. Making her sort of an empathic.


End file.
